


Evanescence Arc

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about how Seto and Mokuba's relationship evolved through their pain. My Immortal was written first, with the prequel and sequel being written after, but they're all in a row for this set.<br/>Lies: Mokuba's getting married, and Seto doesn't want him to.<br/>My Immortal: Seto thinks about life.<br/>Bring Me To Life: Can Seto help Mokuba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies

**Title:** Lies  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Mokuba, Mokuba/OFC  
 **Warnings:** angst, incest, OC death  
 **Summary:** Mokuba's getting married, and Seto doesn't want him to.

 

(Everyone who was waiting for more to this fic, is to thank REM. She is bribing me. To those of you who were hoping for no more of this fic(*cough*koi*cough*), blame REM. She continues to bribe me.

Everyone may remember that famed fic, My Immortal? Well, I am being bribed by a friend, as stated above, to continue this fic. I assume I could make a series out of this, but I haven’t the time. So, to please REM(and get that damned key), I shall work on this fic some more. Starting with this prequel, Lies, which is being a general pain-in-the-ass to write, and ending with the sequel, Bring Me To Life.  
Yes, pattern. This series(more like an Arc, actually) is done to songs by Evanescence. It’s Seto/Moku, in pairing, and I hope for a lemon in BMTL.  
As always, I’ll keep my promise to koi that I’ll not kill off bishies.  
DISCLAIMERS: _My Immortal_ , _Lies_ , & _Bring Me To Life_ are all owned by Evanescence. YGO is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids and Konami and, err, other ppls(?). I’m broke, so suing me gets ya nowhere.  
Much love to koi, who helped shape this monster, and many huggles and oatmeal w/ walnuts cookies to REM, who forced this monster into a series/Arc.  
~* _Song lyrics_ *~  
~Thoughts~  
FICCY: )

-~^~-

A sleek black car slid through the streets of Domino City. Only one person sat in the car. If anyone were to see him, it would be the end. They’d be all over him in seconds. It was rare that this person got out by himself, even rarer that it stayed that way.

~* _Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears   
Lost from within, pursuing the end   
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_*~

The car stopped in the lot at the edge of the park, next to a large bridge. A young brunette man got out. He was handsome as could be, and girls were always swooning over him, but he had eyes for none of them. He only had eyes for one, the one he could never have. He was the richest person in Japan, in the world, and he couldn’t have the only thing he desired. Money couldn’t buy everything, a hard lesson to learn.

He stepped up to the empty bridge and looked out at the water. “I once thought everything was in my reach, that I could do anything for both of us, maybe even everything. I learned everything Gozaburo ever taught me, and I used it, to help you. I’ve always done everything for you, watashi no himitsu no ai.” He hung his head, ignoring the hair flying about his face. “If only I still thought of such dreams.”

~* _You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough   
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_*~

“Niisama, you’re home late....” the black-haired teen pointed out as the brunette walked in the front door. “Were you out drinking, or something?”

The older one smiled falsely. “I don’t drink, Mokuba. We’ve been over this.”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. He could see past the false smile, the painful mask. Something was wrong with his big brother. “Hey, Seto?”

The brunette got a serious look on his face. His brother only called him that when it was important. “Nani?”

“Nan desu ka?” Mokuba asked sadly, searching cold blue eyes for an answer.

“Just business. Nothing you need to worry about, Mokuba.” The older one stepped up to the raven-haired teen, hand raised to ruffle the black mass of hair. He bit his lip and let his hand drop, moving away without touching his brother.

Mokuba looked after his older brother painfully. “Seto....”

~* _They'll never see  
I'll never be   
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger   
Burning deep inside of me_*~

Seto glared at the paperwork before him. He couldn’t bring himself to concentrate. Every time Mokuba went out with ‘her’, he found himself worrying over his little brother non-stop. It was what any guardian would do, he told himself again and again.

But he wasn’t a normal guardian, and he wasn’t just worried. He was a jealous big brother.

Seto stood sharply and stormed from his office. “I’m going out for some fresh air,” he told his secretary curtly as he slammed into the elevator. He had to get out of his office. It was becoming too small. He stormed from the building and out into his waiting limo. “The mansion,” he ordered the driver, then leaned back against his leather seats, not finding any comfort in them.

Once at the mansion, Seto changed into a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants and a thin, clingy shirt. He put on sharp black boots and black biker’s gloves on his way out to the garage. Once there, he pulled a cover off an expensive American motorcycle and grabbed a helmet and a pair of sunglasses from a shelf to his left. The sunglasses ended up in a small bag on the bike, the helmet on his head. He started up the bike with a roar and flew from the open garage, the automatic gates opening and closing behind him.

~* _But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me   
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_*~

“Hey, Seto?” Mokuba asked, peeking his head into his older brother’s room.

Seto turned around, setting down his pen, and forced a thin smile. “Hey, there. What’s on your mind?”

Mokuba stepped the rest of the way into the room, closing the door softly behind him. “It’s about Marebi,” Mokuba explained, leaning against the door. Marebi was his girlfriend. Seto nodded for the younger to go on, not trusting his voice. “I want to marry her.” Mokuba smiled.

Seto turned around, his heart falling. “I wish you luck, ototo,” he mumbled, starting to write again.

“Niisama?” Mokuba bit his lip. Something was bothering his brother again, but he couldn’t tell what.

“I’m busy, Mokuba.” Seto’s voice was crisp, empty.

“I-I wanted you t-to....” Mokuba hung his head.

Seto sighed and set down the pen again, but didn’t turn around. “What? You want me to what?”

“Well, Marebi doesn’t have any living parents, like us, and, well, we were wondering if you could lead her down the aisle...” Mokuba whispered. Something told him his brother would say no.

“Mokuba, I won’t be coming to your wedding, I have work to do,” Seto said hollowly.

“Can’t you stop working just this once?!” Mokuba shouted, losing his temper suddenly. “Can’t you at least pretend to care?!”

Seto stood sharply, but remained turned away from his brother. “Mokuba, I am very happy for you, but I have a job to do. I will not be attending your wedding, and that is final.” He forced his voice to remain even. He wouldn’t yell at his brother.

“Onegai, Kaiba-sama?” a soft, female voice asked from the doorway to the room. The sound of the door opening had been lost in the arguing. “It’ll only be for a few hours. I’m sure you have the vacation time to take.”

~Marebi....~ Seto recognized. He couldn’t deny that he had time that he could take off for something like this, so stayed silent.

“It would make us both so very happy....” Marebi added softly.

“Fine,” Seto caved in.

“Arigatou, Niisama,” Mokuba said softly, then he and Marebi left, closing the door behind them softly.

Seto walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. His gaze shifted around the room until it settled on a small photograph of him and Mokuba when they were younger. They were hugging each other blissfully, laughing. Something wet trailed down his cheeks. Tears. ~I’ve just agreed to give him away for the rest of our lives. I’ve just thrown away my last chance...~ Seto allowed himself to curl up into a ball on his bed and cry himself to sleep.

~* _Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you   
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_*~

“Thanks, for doing this.” Marebi and Seto sat, side-by-side, in a limo, on their way to the church. “I realize you don’t like me....”

“It’s not you, Marebi,” Seto cut in swiftly.

“Then what is it?” Marebi glanced around to get a good look at Seto’s face. What she saw, scared her. His blue eyes were hollow, his skin an almost dead white. His hair drooped about his face, as if it were a dead thing. She found herself taking a second look at all of him, and found conditions to be much the same everywhere. “Wha–” She gaped at him.

Seto gave her an ironic smile. “Don’t worry yourself with an old man like me, Marebi.”

“You’re not old! How can you do this to yourself?! You look–”

Seto cut her off again. “I know very well what I look like. I happen to have two very capable mirrors in my bathroom. I don’t need reminding.”

“Why? Kaiba-sama, why have you done this to yourself?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Seto replied briskly.

“Yes, it is! You’re my brother-in-law!” she cried. Seto snorted as the woman gasped. “It’s the wedding, isn’t it?” Marebi whispered, fearfully.

“So, you do have a brain,” Seto replied dryly.

“Why? Why don’t you want us married?” Marebi begged.

“Ah.... The question we all wonder about....” Seto’s ironic smile returned to his gaunt features.

“Onegai....Seto-san....” Marebi whispered.

Seto startled and looked at her darkly. “Don’t call me that.”

“Then tell me, damnit!” Marebi replied sharply, glaring at him. Seto looked away. The woman softened her voice. “Don’t you think I deserve to know? It _is_ about me and the man I love.”

“You’re not the only one that loves him,” Seto replied hollowly.

Marebi shook her head sadly. “Would that qualify as brotherly love, or incestuous love?”

Seto glared at the window in front of him. “Both.”

Marebi sighed. “Gomen nasai, Kaiba-sama.” Seto looked at her again, startled. “I didn’t mean to take him from you.”

Seto’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find his voice, or maybe the words to say. “I....No, don’t apologize, it’s not worth it.” He looked down at his hands.

Her hand came into his field of vision. “Friends?”

He glanced up at her and drew her into a brief hug. “Family.”

“Arigatou....” she whispered.

Then there was a screech, a horrible sound, and the sound of two large something’s hitting one another. Screams and shouts rang through the air, and then....

Silence.

~* _They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger   
Burning deep inside of me_*~

Seto’s eyes fluttered open. ~White,~ he thought. ~Everything’s white. Wait, what’s that beeping?~ He glanced up at the cause of the steady beep. It was a heart monitor. ~I’m in a hospital?~ He glanced around the sterile room, confused. ~What happened? Did I miss the wedding?~

“You were in a car crash,” a chilled voice said from the man on the bed’s left. Seto looked over and was shocked to see a broken Mokuba sitting there. “And the wedding can’t happen.”

“Mokuba?” Seto gaped at his brother.

Mokuba glared at Seto. “Thanks for cursing my wedding, _Niisama_ ,” he spat out the last word with pure contempt.

“I-I....” Seto’s eyes widened as it hit him. “Marebi’s dead....”

“Bravo. Well done. Give him a wheelchair.” Mokuba said sarcastically.

“Mokuba.....” Seto felt his heart break at the look on his brother’s face.

“You cursed my wedding, and killed Marebi.” Mokuba stood sharply. “I’ll never forgive you.” He walked over to the door before looking back at his shocked brother. “And, just so you know, you’re paralyzed from the waist down. I’m taking over Kaiba Corporation.” Then the man left, long black hair flicking out behind him.

Seto broke down into tears. ~I’ve managed to lose my brother and my sister in the same breath, and I can’t even curl up....~ Seto thought bitterly.

~* _They'll never see  
I'll never be   
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_*~

The whole group was a wave of black, except for the silver of Seto’s wheelchair, and the pale skin of the people. They stood through the rain, as the coffin was lowered into the muddy hole. Then they turned to leave.

The two brothers watched each other over the hole. “Why did you come?” Mokuba asked in the same chilled voice he’d been using with Seto since the accident.

“She’s my sister, Mokuba, whether you got married or not,” Seto replied, worn-out. “And I didn’t curse your marriage, or, at least, if I did, I revoked my curse before that accident.”

“When?” Mokuba glared at the older man.

“Marebi and I were talking in the car. We came to a mutual understanding, and forgave one another.”

“That doesn’t help now!” Mokuba shouted. His voice was muffled by the downpour, or it would have rang throughout the empty courtyard.

“I’d noticed.” Seto frowned, then argued with his wheelchair. It got moving and he started back towards the car. “And I suppose you still hate me, blame me for everything,” he called over his shoulder. “Well, have fun with Kaiba Corporation, it’s all yours.” And he kept going, not looking back.

~~~

A/N: Well, it was still angsty, I guess. I was worried, for a little bit, there. Koi is trying to cure me of my angst, and it seems to be working. *makes a face* Joy. Happy stories. *pouts*  
Anyway, I knew WHAT I wanted to write with this, just, not HOW I wanted to write it. So, it took me forever to figure it out. I realize that the song doesn’t quite fit the fic, and I apologize. I couldn’t quite FIND the right song, no matter where I looked. And, trust me, I looked! I beat myself up looking! It was pitiful. And, well, this was the result.  
Well, keep an eye out for the ending of this series, _Bring Me To Life_. Hopefully, that song will fit better, but, well, you’ll see. And, that lemon is looking more and more probable as we speak.... ^_~”  
Uhm, the words “watashi no himitsu no ai” basically mean “my secret love”, or “my love that is secret” is the literal translation. And, as always, thanks to koi for the help with that Japanese, and that WONDERFUL mental image! *winks*

Ja!  
KK =^.^=/Noa Girl


	2. My Immortal

**Title:** My Immortal  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Mokuba, past Mokuba/OFC  
 **Warnings:**   
**Summary:** Seto thinks about life.

 

(Promise to koi. Shall not kill bishies off. *hums* Sad song. I cry when I hear it. *sniffles*  
DISCLAIMER: Don’t own YGO. *sobs* Sadness... T.T And My Immortal is owned by Evanescence.  
~* _Song lyrics_ *~  
~Thoughts~  
FICCY: )

-~^~-

I look at the little drawing in my hands. I remember when you drew this for me. You were so proud of yourself. I hugged you, told you I loved it. I’d forgotten it was in here. This little box. I kept everything you ever gave me in here. My memory box. My never-ending pledge to remember you. Did you make one? Do you have a memory box? Or do you just remember me in your memory?

~* _I’m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won’t leave me alone_*~

I wander around the mansion. It’s so quiet. I like it like that, sometimes. Right now, I wish there were someone here. You, maybe? Could you come back? I always felt safe when you were here. You used me as your protective shield, and I felt that I could do anything in the world. But, you’ve left now, and I’m just another person. I’m no longer a protector. I’m a boy again. A child in a world too big for himself.

I go by your room. Your door is open, so I go in. A small stuffed animal sits on your bed. You left it there for me. It was a good-bye gift, I remember now. I pick it up. It’s so soft. I rub my face in it. It has your scent. Your whole room has your scent. What did I expect? You used to live here. But, it’s been so long.

I leave your room, closing the door behind me, holding the little plushie in one hand. I go down to the game room. Once again, I feel you. I see an image of you smiling as you pick out a game, concentrating as you play, cheering as you win, or crying as you lose. You didn’t play much before you left, and I wonder if you miss it. Do you miss me?

~* _These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase_*~

Your picture was in the paper last week. Kaiba Corp loves having you as the CEO. But, must you be so far away? I know, business is better in America. You’ve told me. Your voice floats around in my head. Your good-bye. Your call last week, to check up on me. You’d sounded so preoccupied. It was almost as if I were just another chore. One more thing that was in your way. Is this how you always used to feel? Did I used to hurt you like this? Do you realize you’re hurting me?

~* _When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I’ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_*~

“Niisama, how are you?” You call.

“Mokuba-chan. I am well. Tired, but well. How are things going? I saw the article in the paper. It came the day after you called me. Very good.” I smile to myself. You don’t sound preoccupied today. Maybe it was just that day. You can always find a way to call me. You’ve never complained, at least, not to me.

“All is well here. Are you sure you’re okay? You sound tired.”

“I am fine.”

“Have you been staying up late again?”

I sigh. “Yes...”

“Niisama! I’ve talked to you about this! Must we go over what your doctor says _again_?!”

I hang my head. “No...”

“Niisama, I let you stay at the mansion because you promised you could take care of yourself. Do I need to have you flown out here so I can watch you!?”

“No, Mokuba-chan....” I mumble. I want to cry, but I was taught so well not to, that I can’t.

“Then take better care of yourself! Kami-sama!” I choke back a sob, keeping it quiet so you won’t hear me. A weakness. I have too many now. “Listen. I have to go now. I’ll call next week.” You hang up.

I stare at the phone sadly. ~Mokuba-chan.... No....~ I set down the phone, my only contact with you, and wheel my chair over to one of the glass vases, which I then proceed to smash. I have to take my pain and anger out on something. As long as you never find out. You always liked this vase...

I stop, staring down at my dirty work. “I broke your vase, Mokuba. What are you going to do? Drag me to America? Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” I scream at the vase pieces. “Just let me die! It’s better than this!” I struggle to stand from my wheelchair, but I can’t. I’ll never be able to again.

And it’s all my fault....

~* _You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I’m bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
You voice it chased away all the sanity in me_*~

I watch the ceiling that night. The tree outside casts strange shadows on it. The moonlight keeps me awake, at least, that’s what I tell myself. I know better. It’s you. I dream of you. I hate it. I can’t sleep like this. I glare at the chair. I can’t do anything with it, without someone’s help. Once my maid is gone for the night, I am bed ridden. I’m forever trapped by your word, your work. My own stupidity.

I can’t even reach the phone. This is the worst. Wait. The stuffed animal. This phone, in my room, it works, but I don’t use it. It takes too much to wheel around the bed. I hold out the stuffed animal and hook it’s nose over the phone. Then I, carefully, drag the phone within my reach. I hug the plushie for a moment before picking up the phone. Now, who to call? Images of you flash through my mind. I dial your number. You’ve told me to never call you, that you’d always call me.

You pick up. “Hello?”

~* _These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase_*~

“Mokuba-chan....” I whisper, hugging the animal to my chest.

The chair you sit in slams down as you sit up fast. “One second,” you tell me, then I hear you yelling at others. Your office door slams shut. “Niisama, I’ve told you in the past to not call me.” You sigh. I hear the wariness in your voice.

“I can’t sleep...”

Your chair groans. You’ve sat back. I remember that sound. “Niisama, I don’t have time...”

“You never have time....” I whisper sadly.

He pauses. “No, I don’t.”

“I never had time either....” I sniffle. “Gomen... I’ll let you work...”

“No! Niisama, don’t hang up!” you cry.

I stop. “But, you’re busy....”

You sigh. “You always used to make time for me. I’m sorry.”

I smile. “You sound like me...”

“I do, don’t I?” You laugh lightly. “Tell you what, I’ll come out there tomorrow. We can do something.”

“You have work.”

“And you aren’t sleeping. Niisama, I know you. Something is wrong.” You sigh. “I’ll be there in the morning. Try and sleep for me.”

“But... Kaiba Corp....”

“You’re more important. Get some sleep.” You hang up.

I gape at the phone. Then I look at the stuffed animal and hug it tightly. “Arigatou...” I whisper, placing the phone back.

~* _When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I’ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_*~

I blink my eyes open. There you sit, on the end of my bed, staring down at me with your intent blue eyes, your black mane flying about your face. “Ohayo...” I whisper.

“Ohayo, Niisama. How are you this morning?” You look so cheerful, but I see the sleepless signs. I know them well.

“Mokuba-chan, you haven’t had any sleep,” I reprimand. “And you’re always yelling at me.”

“I slept on the way here.” You deny.

I roll my eyes. “That’s not sleeping. That’s dozing. You haven’t slept in days, I can tell.”

“Have too.” You frown at me in annoyance

“Bullshit. Here, we’ll have a lazy day. We can both sleep,” I tell you firmly, holding out a hand. “Come on. You can sleep here with me.”

“Niisama...” You sigh, giving in, and crawl under the covers with me. “You are such a pain.”

I wrap my arms around you and pull you closer, then kiss your forehead. “Go to sleep, Kaiba-sama.” You chuckle and close your eyes, resting your head against my chest.

I look up at my chair. My evil chair that traps me. I remember the accident that made me like this. I thank that accident, but I’ll never tell you that. You’ll never understand. I want to tell you what it’s like, to life in this hell that I live in. Yet, at the same time, this is a blessing. I can hold you now. I can hold you and not worry what people will think of me. Yet, you’ll care. I’ll still be alone...

~* _I’ve tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone  
And though you’re still with me  
I’ve been alone all along_*~

You open your eyes that evening. I knew you were tired. You smile up at me, and I can’t help but smile back. “Sleepyhead,” I whisper, kissing your forehead again.

You sigh and look over at my clock. “It’s so late. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed the sleep, and you looked so peaceful,” I whisper softly, losing myself in your eyes.

You pull away quickly and sit on the edge of the bed. “Where do you want to go for dinner?” you ask. I feel the dying fear in your voice. You’re afraid.

~I’m alone...~ I shake my head. “I don’t care. We could just stay here.”

“No... I’m here, I might as well take you out of the house. You’re always stuck in here. Do you want me to get your maid to help you dress?”

“Sure....” You don’t even notice my tears as you get up and leave me, laying, alone. I look down at the stuffed animal. “I’m cursed, little one. I’m cursed. And...” I choke. “I’m alone....”

~* _When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I’ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_*~

Did you hear me? Are you alone too? Will I ever ask you? Will you ever tell me? Ototo-chan... Aishiteru yo........

~~~

A/N: Don’t tell my mom about the shounen ai. She doesn’t like this pairing. She doesn’t mind most of the shounen ai or yaoi pairings I like, but she absolutely abhors this one. Screw it. Makes life interesting. XD

This was a weird fic, yes. How Seto-chan ever got into an accident, I’ll never know. I assume it was a car accident that caused some damage to his spine, therefore immobilizing the lower half of his body. Something like that can traumatize anyone, and, as we all know, Seto-chan was never easy on himself. He was, and still is, forever pushing himself to his limits, and past them. And an accident like that could near kill him. But, as I promised koi no killing of bishies, I let him live. *sighs* I really DO have an angsty nature... This is sad...

This is a One-Shot, unless I get a lot of asking for more. In which case, I’ll also need ideas. *groans* I have too many fic projects as it is! Ra....

R+E+R

~Junshin/Noa Girl {Me new pen name(s) Tired of Katmon. That was Digimon, but I remain surprised at how far it has gotten me. Let’s see how well I’m liked as I do more incest and raping and the such. Angst is always fun! ^_~}


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Title:** Bring Me To Life  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Mokuba  
 **Warnings:** Incest  
 **Summary:** Can Seto help Mokuba?

 

(Here we have it, _Bring Me To Life_ , the sequel to this....Arc(?). Never mind, it’s an Arc now. *sticks out tongue*   
Well, I know I normally write angst, and maybe a little humor, and that’s it. *hums* Let’s see if I can cut out the angst this time. {Yeah, right....} I’ll explain why at the end, k? {If you remember.} *blinks* What’s with the continuous side comments? {Who, me?} Yeah, you. {Dunno. Just felt like it. Not like I have anything better to do, ya know.} -_-* {Continue.} I’m gonna shoot you. {Do you normally talk to yourself?} Actually, yes, I do. Why? {o.o; No reason... Just, you know, wondering....} *snorts* Whatever. Now, where was I? {I dunno. I’m still trying to find someone to take you to about this talking to yourself problem.} Lemme get this straight, you’re me, right? {Well, yeah.} So, you’re also talking to yourself. {-_-*} *smirks* Better book that doctor for two. {I’m not going!} *rolls eyes* Makes two of us. {Go back to the damn fic!} *hums* K.  
Cross your fingers, ppl. I’m gonna attempt a lemon, k? It’ll probably suck– {You always say that.} Shut up! *Grrr....* Watch me kill you.... {O.O Didn’t you make a promise....} SHUT UP!!! *glares at reflection in mirror* Not another word. And, yes, I made a promise, and I’m keepin’ it, but SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY!!! {Okay! Okay! No need to get violent!} *snorts*  
As always, I’ll keep my promise to koi that I’ll not kill off bishies. (And I mean the bishies in the fic, not the odd being up there that’s talking back to me.)  
DISCLAIMERS: _Bring Me To Life_ is owned by Evanescence. YGO is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids and Konami and, err, other ppls(?). I’m broke, so suing me gets ya nowhere.  
Much love to koi, who helped shape this monster, and many huggles and oatmeal w/ walnuts cookies to REM, who forced this monster into a series/Arc.  
~* _Song lyrics_ *~  
~Thoughts~  
FICCY: )

-~^~-

The house is quiet, too quiet. I glare at the door. My maid is sick and she can’t get anyone else over here, so I have no one to help me around. “Shoulda called Mokuba-chan,” I tell the empty house. “Oh, this sucks.” I punch my pillow and push myself into a sitting position. Not like it helps me much, I’m still stuck on my bed. “Damnit!” I kick at the bed.

I freeze. “No, that’s not possible...” I watch my foot and will it to move again. The blanket jumps and I startle. “Wait...” I burst out laughing. “Paralyzed for life my ass!” I pull myself to the edge of my bed, then force my legs over the edge. I take a deep breath, throwing caution on the winds, and push off from the bed.

I stand for about thirty seconds before my legs collapse and I fall to my butt. “Itai!” I close my eyes in pain and stop for a breather. “Okay....” I tell myself. “Get to the chair, get into the chair, get down to the work-out room, work on legs. Hum....” I glance over at the chair. “Crawl, or attempt walking?” I snort at myself and start pulling myself over to the damn thing. I start laughing as I see the irony. “Once the proudest man in Japan! Oh, what a fucking joke! Look at me now!”

I finally make it to the chair and give it a calculating look. “Here’s the deal, the sooner I get into you, the sooner I can get downstairs, and the sooner I can get rid of you and you don’t have to hear me cursing you out anymore. So, help me out here,” I compromise with it. Then I pause. “Seto, you’ve lost it. You’re making deals with a _wheelchair_.” I groan and pull myself up into the damned contraption. “Whee. Now, watch me work out in my pyjamas!” I snort and move the chair towards the hallway.

~* _how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I’ve become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home_*~

“Well, your legs are getting stronger.” The doctor gives me a calculating look. “Seto, care to explain?”

I make a face. I like my doctor, I really do, but he reports back to Mokuba, and that might cause a problem. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Mokuba-chan,” I warn darkly.

“Seto, I have to tell Kaiba-sama, he’s paying me to keep an eye on you.” The doctor sighs.

“He’ll fire you if I have a sudden stroke, too,” I point out dryly.

“Point made. I won’t tell your brother, and this better be good.”

I snort. “I can walk.”

The doctor pauses. “That’s not possible, Seto. The injuries you received from the accident were extensive. Your spine was cut in half.”

I sigh. “Call it a miracle, if you will. I think it has something to do with Marebi-chan, personally.”

“Why is this?”

“I had a dream, and in it, Marebi-chan said she wished me luck, and that she had one last gift for me,” I explain. “Do you want me to prove I can walk?” I change the subject swiftly, not wanting to say anymore about the dream. Marebi is still the only one to know how much I love Mokuba.

“That would be nice.” The doctor gives me a look.

I rolls my eyes at him and force my legs to the edge of the examination table. I still have difficulty getting them to move on their own, but I can stand, and walk some. I get to my feet and push away from the table. A couple of unsteady steps to start off, and then I’m walking like a real person again. ~Heh, this is almost fun!~ I’ve been keeping this new ability to myself since I learned it existed.

The doctor chuckles. “Okay, okay. You’ve made your point.” I nod and walk back over to the table and sit back on it, leaning against the wall. “Seto, do you mind if I do a few x-rays? I’d like to see if there’s an explanation for this.”

“Will it cost my brother extra? I really don’t want him knowing yet,” I ask sharply, impaling the man with my business stare.

The doctor shakes his head. “No cost. This is just my curiosity. I assume you want to go to America and surprise Kaiba-sama.”

I nod dully. “Yeah. I’m hoping it will help close this damned rift that’s been separating us since the accident.”

“Maybe.” The doctor nods. “Well, do you want to walk, or are you going to use your chair?”

I give my wheelchair a dark look. “Might as well take the stupid chair. We all know how easily I can wear myself out.” I make a face.

“Well, if you’d actually sleep through the night, every night, we wouldn’t have this problem,” the doctor points out.

“It’s a habit,” I grumble, getting off the table and walking over to my chair.

“You need to break it, Seto. You really do.” The doctor sighs. “Well, come on.”

“Gah....” I wheel the chair after him with practiced ease. “Watch me become a boxer,” I grumble darkly.

The doctor laughs. “You could, but you’d have to make more than just your arms strong.”

“I know, I know. And Mokuba-chan would kill me if he ever thinks I’m considering such things.”

“Seto, you can do anything with your life. Don’t limit yourself to Kaiba Corporation.”

“Or the mansion. Jeeze, I’ve learned to despise that place,” I complain.

“I know, I know.” The doctor rubs at his forehead. “You complain every time I see you."

I snicker. “Oh, come on, it’s only twice a month.”

“More than enough.” The doctor pushes open the door to the x-ray room and holds it open for me.

“I won’t be missing that,” I grumble, stopping my chair near the table.

“What?” The doctor goes over to fiddle with some equipment.

“People holding the door open for me.” I sigh as he lets out a soft laugh. “Where to you want me to leave this stupid thing?”

“Hum?” He glances up at me. “The chair? There is fine.”

“Okay.” I get out and walk over to the table. There I lay down on my stomach, like I’ve been told to in the past. “Ready.”

~* _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can’t wake up)   
Wake me up inside   
(Save me)   
call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run   
(I can’t wake up)   
before I come undone   
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I’ve become_*~

“It really makes no sense. Modern science has no explanation for this.”

“I told you, call it a miracle. It’s Marebi-chan’s doings,” I say.

The doctor gives the x-rays one more look before setting them back on the table. They showed my spine, complete, as if the accident had all been just a bad dream. “A miracle’s about all I _can_ call it. Things like this aren’t supposed to happen....”

“Get your head out of reality, sensei,” I grumble. “We’ve surpassed it.”

“Humph.” The doctor gives me a calculating look. “Well, what do you want to do, Seto?”

“I want to continue to get better.” I sigh. “Go to America and surprise Mokuba-chan, but I want it to be kept quiet.”

“How will it be quiet when you go to America? People will recognize you, Seto.”

“I know....” I glance back down at the pictures from the x-ray. “What if I have a disguise?”

“It would have to be a really good one.”

I smirk. “Is a poor old man with barely enough money to go visit his dying daughter over in America a good disguise?”

The doctor hums. “Can you pull it off?”

“I’ll need your help.”

“With?”

“Face make-up, clothing, maybe a hump on my back....” I shrug.

“You’ll need to go to a professional for the make-up.”

“Know anyone?” I watch him. “Preferably someone who won’t say anything.”

“I know someone, yes.” The doctor smiles thinly. “And clothing isn’t hard.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on ripping any of my stuff up for this. But, if you could go out and get some stuff, we could have a wonderful time destroying it.” I smirk at the thought.

“I’ll help you, on one account.”

“Name it.”

“Break your habit. Get some real sleep.”

I make a face. “Alright.”

A hand reaches out across the table. The doctor’s. “Deal?”

Our eyes meet and lock. “Deal.” I take his hand and we shake on it.

~* _now that I know what I’m without  
you can't just leave m  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_*~

“Niisama, how are you?” Same old greeting.

“I doing well. How’s business?” I smile to myself. ~Two more days. Just two more days before I see you again.~

“Oh, it’s fine. Tiresome, but fine.” I hear a smile in his voice. “You sound like you’re up to no good, Niisama.”

“Eh? Nope! Not me!” I laugh nervously.

“Humph. Well, the doctor says you’re looking healthier. I assume this means you’ve actually been getting sleep.”

“Yeah. Going to bed at eleven, getting up at eight.” I nod to myself.

“You should be going to bed earlier, or at least getting up later.” Mokuba sighs.

“Can’t sleep that much. Give me a break. How much sleep do _you_ get?”

“None of your business!!” Mokuba sounds like I’ll rip his head off if I find out.

“That’s pathetic, Mokuba-chan. You need sleep too, you know.” I can just hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

“I know, I know.”

“Do I need to come out there?” I threaten playfully.

Mokuba laughs. “I’d like to see you try!” I laugh myself. “Well, I have to go now. I’ll call again next week, okay?” he says quickly, tone changing to serious in seconds.

“Okay.” I sigh as he hangs up. “You can call next week all you want, I won’t be here, though.” I grin and hop over to the door as the bell rings. I glance out the peephole, then open the door. “Sensei. This must be Ame. Please, come in, both of you.”

I lead them into the living room. “You want to look like an old man, Kaiba-sama?” the man named Ame asks. I nod. “Sit.” I sit quietly and watch as Ame goes through his stuff. “What do you wish your skin colorings to be?”

“Just as I am.”

“No.” Ame gives me a sharp look. “Few are as pale as you, Kaiba-sama.”

I snort. “I’m always in this house. Of course I’m pale.”

“Give him a light tan, Ame,” the doctor cuts in.

Ame sighs. “Fine.” He sets a pallet of colors to one side. “Kaiba-sama, we need to change your eye color.”

I pause for a second. I’ve always had blue eyes, and liked them. I don’t know of another color I would want. The inu flashes through my mind suddenly and I smirk. “Brown. A golden brown.”

Ame raises an eyebrow at me, but sets something else to the side. “I can do something with your hair, if you’d like,” he adds.

I hum. “Nai. I like my hair.”

“You need a haircut, at least. It’s shaggy,” the doctor complains.

I roll my eyes at him. “So I’m going to be a sharp-looking, poor, old man now, am I?”

“He has a point. The shaggy hair helps,” Ame points out. “No hair coloring. Okay....” He’s shifting through his things again. “Want a wart or a scar?”

I blink a few times. “I don’t know. What do you suggest?”

Ame looks up sharply. “You’re asking _me_?” He sounds surprised.

“You’re the expert.” I shrug.

Ame smirks. “Well then. Let’s get down to business.”

~* _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside   
(I can’t wake up)   
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)   
bid my blood to run   
(I can’t wake up)   
before I come undone  
(Save me)   
save me from the nothing I’ve become_*~

“One ticket to New York, please?” I growl in a dull voice.

The look on the ticket man’s face tells me that I definitely won’t be recognized. “Money?"

I glare at him through my single eye. The left one is “sewn” shut. He swallows fearfully. I set the money on the counter between us and he gives me a ticket quickly. “Thanks,” I growl.

“Th-thank you f-f-for f-flying w-w-with us....” he stutters as I lope off, one bag hanging from my hand. My metal briefcase, with my nice stuff, is part of my “hump”. The stuff in the bag in my hand is for help removing the makeup once I get to New York, if I need it. Ame already showed me how.

I get through the metal detector with no problem. Well, it goes off, but I blame it on the metal plate in my head, and they fall for it, no one really wants to touch me anyway, and let me go. I grab my little bag and continue off down the hallway. ~Oh, boy, I can’t wait to _sit_!~ I decide. I’m already tired from all the walking.

They’re boarding as I get there, so I get in line and hand over my ticket with a growl. Then I go and get on the plane. I take a deep breath as I find my seat and sit. ~I’m tired now. Maybe I can sleep through the flight.~ I sigh and look out the window in boredom. Not like there’s anything to see. Someone sits down next to me and I glance over dully, and almost jump out of my seat.

~It’s the inu! Shit! What if he recognizes me?! Ooh, shit....~ I quickly look back out the window. ~Calm down, Seto. Remember how he was on the helicopter on the way back from Duelist Kingdom? And even on the Battleship? He hates flying. He’ll probably sleep the whole way.~ I take another quick look. His eyes are closed and his breathing is already even. ~Asleep. Probably drug induced. Works for me.~ I lean my head on the back of the seat and close my eyes. ~Well, the inu has a good idea, at least....~ I will myself to sleep.

~* _(Bring me to life)  
I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_*~

I walk up to the Kaiba Corporation building cautiously. I’m still disguised, I plan on fixing myself in the alley, or a bathroom. Speaking of an alley.... I slip sideways, into the alley next to Kaiba Corporation, and walk down, much more confident now that I’m not in public. I pull out a key that Mokuba gave me. It’s the key to the back door of the Kaiba Corporation building. It was meant to spite me, I know, but at least it’s useful.

I unlock the door and peek in. Coast is clear. I step in and close the door carefully. ~Janitor bathroom. Perfect.~ I walk over to the bathroom and slip in, closing the door behind me. ~It’s dirty, but, it will do.~ I put down the bag and strip. I don’t know how much time I have, so I have to move quick. If I have to knock a janitor out, I will. I don’t want to be seen by anyone.

Once I’m done redressing in black leather pants and a tight black shirt, I slam my metal briefcase shut and toss the disgusting rags I’d been wearing in a garbage. Then I peel off the face stuff, since it is as easy as that, and take out the single contact lens. Everything goes in the garbage. I pick up my briefcase and turn to the door. I pause, my nerves getting the better of me. ~Okay, calm down. You’re a Kaiba, act like it.~ I put on my game face and step from the bathroom.

I slip in to the elevator and take it up to the floor Mokuba’s office is on. Luckily enough, no one joins me on the elevator, because there might have been a problem if someone had. I step out and walk over to his secretary. “I need to see Mr. Kaiba. Now,” I say in my brisk English.

“Name?” she asks, chewing bubble gum.

“My name isn’t important,” I say briskly. ~I can just imagine the whole conversation going like this...~ I think dryly.

The young woman sighs. “I can’t let you in, then. It’s against Mr. Kaiba’s rules.”

~Oh, great.~ I groan mentally. “Either you let me in there, or I go in myself,” I say sharply.

She gives me a dirty look, which I return with a sharp glare. “Humph! Asshole.” She hits the intercom button. “Mr. Kaiba, there’s this dude out here that won’t give me a name, but he insists on seeing you.”

“Does he now. Does he look threatening?” Mokuba asks lightly.

“Well, I think he looks hot....” I narrow my eyes at her. “But, threatening? Not unless he’s glaring at you.”

“I see. Let him in.”

“Sure thing.” She looks up at me. “You can go in, sir.”

I nod to her and stalk over to the door and open it. “I know this damned card was supposed to be a sick joke and all...” I start out.

“Seto!” Mokuba stands sharply. “What the hell?!”

I give him my trademark smirk. “Hello, Mokuba-chan.”

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He glares at me as I close the door behind me. “How are you walking around?”

“Why am I here? I warned you, didn’t I.” My smile lightens. “And as for the walking around, ask Marebi-chan. I swear it’s her doing.” He gapes at me. “Mind if I sit? I’ve been on my feet all day.”

“That’s not funny, Seto,” he growls.

I narrow my eyes at him. “It wasn’t _meant_ to be funny. Marebi-chan came to me in a dream and said she had one last gift for me. I’d already realized I’d become un-paralyzed, but in the dream, I was standing without help, which I couldn’t quite do yet, and that’s how I connected it.”

“Why would she want to help you?” Mokuba hisses, sitting back down.

“Because you’re killing yourself, and I’m the only person who can get through to you,” I reply sharply, repeating what Marebi told me in that dream. “You won’t listen to her when she haunts your dreams, you wake up and decide it was just a dream and had no meaning.”

“You’re lying!” Mokuba shouts.

“Am I? Think, Mokuba-chan. How many times has Marebi-chan visited your dreams over the past few months? How many times has she told you you’re killing yourself? How many times have you woken up in the morning, wishing the dream had been real?”

Mokuba pales. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I set down my briefcase and walk over to him. “You remind me of myself, Mokuba-chan. You deny everything that might point to a weakness. That, in itself, is a weakness. It took the accident for me to learn that. I don’t know what it will take for you to learn that same thing, short of me holding a gun to your head, but I’m going to try and help you learn.”

Mokuba’s stormy blue eyes fill with tears and he hugs me tightly. “Niisama....” he whispers, then does cry into my shirt.

“Hush, ototo-chan.” I hug him back just as tightly. “Hush....”

~* _frozen inside  
without your touch   
without your love darling   
only you are the life among the dead_*~

“Niisama?” Mokuba pokes his head into the room I have in his mansion.

I look up from the book I’m reading. “Hum?”

“How did you get here?” Mokuba walks over to the bed as I motion for him to sit with me. “Everyone in Japan knows you.”

I smile. “I had help.”

Mokuba makes a face. “You need a haircut.”

I can’t help but laugh. “Sensei said the same thing!”

“That’s who I thought it was.” Mokuba sighs and looks at me sadly. “Are you mad at me?”

I blink a few times. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“I’ve blamed you for Marebi-chan’s death, and ignored you, and....” Mokuba bites his lip and looks away. “I was just really, really rude to you.”

I grab his chin and force him to look at me. “Mokuba-chan, I’m not mad at you. I wish you hadn’t done all those things, but I’m not mad at you. You are the world to me, I _can’t_ be mad at you. That would be like losing more than my ability to walk. It’s more like losing a piece of your heart, and I have so little heart left as it is,” I tell him truthfully.

“Jesse’s right, you are hot,” he whispers, then leans forward and kisses me softly.

My eyes widen for a second, but then I close them and lose myself in the kiss. ~If I’m dreaming now, never wake me up,~ I think blissfully.

Mokuba pulls away suddenly. “Gomen! Oh, I shouldn’t have done tha–”

I shut him up by kissing him harshly. Mokuba stiffens for a few seconds, then melts in my arms and kisses me back with equal fervor. I pull away when I need a breath. “You don’t know... how long... I’ve wanted to... do that,” I gasp after a few seconds.

“I don’t think this was what Marebi-chan had in mind,” Mokuba whispers, watching me quietly.

I smirk. “Oh, she knew I had a crush on you, Mokuba-chan, make no mistake about that.”

Mokuba gaps at me. “You _told_ her?!”

“Well, she actually took my behavior into account and dragged some of it out of me, and figured out the rest by herself but, yeah.” I shrug.

“This was right before the accident, wasn’t it? You said you two had a mutual understanding,” Mokuba realizes.

I smile sadly. “Yeah. You meant the world to the both of us. That was all the understanding we needed, to become friends.”

“You know...” Mokuba got a thoughtful look on his face. “Now what she said before she died makes sense.”

“What did she say, Mokuba-chan?” I ask. I never even knew she’d woken up at the hospital.

“ ‘Don’t hate him for the truth, love him for who he is, and let him love you his way’,” Mokuba whispers. “She was talking about you, about what she’d learned.”

I shake my head. “Mokuba-chan, truth be told, I think she knew she was going to die that day. And, I think she knew more than we gave her credit for.”

“I think you need to get your head out of the clouds,” Mokuba grumbles.

I shrug. “Anything is possible, Mokuba-chan.”

“Is that so?” A lustful glint shows itself in stormy blue eyes.

I smirk. “What, have an idea?”

Mokuba seats himself in my lap, straddling my waist and locking his feet behind me. “Maybe.”

“I’ll make a deal with you,” I suggest.

“Oh, crap.” Mokuba makes a face.

I smirk and kiss at his neck. “We play tonight, and sleep tomorrow.”

“But, Kaiba Corp....” I give him a sharp look. “Niisama....”

“I’m here to get you to relax, remember. Either you sleep tonight, or you sleep tomorrow. And I _will_ drug you, if I have to.”

“Oh, damn you,” Mokuba growls. Then he attacks my neck with his lips.

I smirk. “I always did like lazy days. Ooh....” I close my eyes and lean my head back slightly for better reach on his part.

“I know,” Mokuba mumbles against my ear. Suddenly, his hands are under my shirt, a cool touch against my heated skin, and I can’t help the moan that pours from my mouth.

I let my hands slide up the back of his shirt, tracing his spine. He shivers against me and pulls back, giving me an odd look. “What?”

“Put your arms up.” I blink a few times, but do as he says. He pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor next to the bed. Then he allows me to do the same thing for him. Once both shirts are on the floor, his hands are exploring my chest. The scars from Gozaburo’s treatment of me are so faint that they can barely be seen, but Mokuba can find and trace dozens of them. I just lean back a little, resting my weight on my arms, and let him do as he wants.

After a few minutes, he looks up at my face. “Did it hurt? All of these?” he questions, indicating the scars.

“At the time.” I shrug. “Why?”

Mokuba cuddles against my chest. “Arigatou.”

I stroke his hair softly. “For what, Mokuba-chan?”

“Being there, for me, always,” he whispers sadly. “Let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

I chuckle. “You work too hard.”

He pounds my chest with his fist lightly and pouts up at me. “Meanie.”

I smile and lay down with him, then pull the covers over us. “Go to sleep, ai,” I whisper, turning out the light next to the bed, then returning to wrap my arms around him.

Mokuba buries himself against my chest. “Oyasumi, Niichan.”

~* _all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul   
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_*~

“Ohayo, Mokuba-chan.” I smile as he walks into the dining room, yawning.

“Normal,” Mokuba tells the servant who peeks her head out of the kitchen. She nods and goes back into the kitchen while Mokuba sits down next to me and gives my morning coffee and the newspaper a distasteful look. “You’re still drinking that shit every morning?”

I look down at the coffee and shrug. “Un. I like it.”

“How can you like it, Niichan? It’s disgusting,” Mokuba tells me darkly.

“It’s a matter of opinion,” I point out, taking a sip.

“I wanna see you go a week without it,” Mokuba challenges.

“You think I’m addicted.” I laugh. “Mokuba-chan, it’s caffeine-free.”

“And you _still_ drink it?!” Mokuba makes gagging sounds.

“Now, stop that. It’s rude,” I inform him, going back to the paper.

“I’ll not have you poisoning yourself in my house,” he informs me dryly, then stands and walks away from the table.

“Humph. Whatever.” I reach for my coffee and touch air. I glance down. My coffee is gone. “ _ **MOKUBA!!!**_ ”

The toilet flushes down the hall and Mokuba walks in calmly with my coffee cup. “Told ya.” He waggles the cup in front of my face, then goes to return it to the kitchen.

“Chikusho.” I flip the paper’s page and glare at a story that has nothing to do with me. Mokuba walks back out with his servant, who is carrying two trays. “I’m going to kill you,” I warn my brother as he sits back down.

Mokuba smiles sweetly as the servant sets the trays down in front of us. “After we eat.”

I let out a growl and set down the paper. “You going to work today?” I inquire, picking up the American fork and giving it an odd look.

Mokuba laughs. “Don’t know how to use a fork, Niichan?” I glare at him and pick at my eggs. “No, I’ve taken the day off. Told them it’s because a relative is in town.”

“Of course, you didn’t specify _which_ relative.”

“Of course not. You’re still in Japan. Unless you ask Jesse, and she knows when to keep her mouth shut.” Mokuba rolls his eyes at my picking. “Eat it. Don’t poke at it.”

“I don’t _eat_ breakfast. It’s against my beliefs,” I grumble, still poking what’s on my plate.

“Do you want me to feed you by force?” Mokuba threatens darkly.

“I’m eating! I’m eating!” I put some of the eggs in my mouth and chew.

“No wonder you and Jyou never got along,” Mokuba grumbles, going back to his food.

“Speaking of the inu....” Mokuba shoots me a look. “Fine, _Jyou_.” I make a face. “He was sitting next to me on the plane.”

“Really?” Mokuba’s eyes light up. “Did you talk to him?”

I roll my eyes. “He was asleep before we started moving.”

“Oh.” Mokuba sighs. “Do you know where he was going in the city?”

“Yeah.... I overheard the address...” I respond carefully.

“Great! Let’s go visit!”

“Must we?”

“Well, you _can_ stay here...” Mokuba shrugs.

“Fine, fine. I’ll come. But, really, Mokuba-chan, should I be going out?”

Mokuba sits back in his chair and gives me a thoughtful look. “You need a haircut.” I groan. “Well, you do! And you’re not so well known around here as you are at home. I mean, Jesse didn’t know you, and she’s my secretary. I know she’s seen at least one picture of you.”

“That one from before the accident?” I inquire. Said picture was taken when I actually took Mokuba to an amusement park with Yuugi and his friends so they’d leave me in peace for once.

Mokuba smiles. “That’s the one.”

“Mokuba-chan, ai, I don’t look like that anymore.” I sigh.

“That’s why you need a haircut!” Mokuba grins and settles a hand on my leg, close to my crotch. “I know you don’t look like that anymore. It’s one of the reasons it’s safe for you to go around outside. You were never one for pictures, it took up too much time, and you didn’t smile, so most people don’t know what you look like, and that includes most of the New York population,” he tells me in a calmer, more loving voice.

“Oh, alright. We’ll go see the inu–” Mokuba narrows his eyes and removes his hand. “What?! I’ve always called him that, Mokuba-chan! Give me a break!”

“Where do you want it?” Mokuba replies darkly.

“You’re gonna make me call him Jyou, aren’t you?” I complain.

“Please, Niichan?” Mokuba gives me his puppy dog eyes. Somehow, they still seem to fit in his life-hardened eyes.

I cave. “Oh, alright. I’ll call him Jyou.”

“Arigatou, Niichan!” Mokuba throws his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

“Aren’t you getting a little big for that?” I grumble as he bounces towards the doorway.

He looks back and winks. “You’re still taller.”

“By five centimeters!” I shout after him as he disappears from the room. Then I get up and follow him with a sigh.

~* _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside   
(I can’t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)   
call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run   
(I can’t wake up)  
before I come undone   
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I’ve become_*~

I’m still fidgeting with my new hair style as we reach the address I gave. It’s a small hostel on the West Side of Central Park. It’s on the block across the street from the park and there is a small grocery on the other side of the street from the hostel. “Not a bad location,” I admit.

“Arigatou, Kaiba.” I spin around and narrow my eyes at the inu, who is standing behind me, eating an ice cream cone. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a wheelchair?”

“Jyou!” Mokuba smiles brightly.

“Hey there, Mokuba. You look good. What are you doing keeping old sourpuss here for company?” he asks, giving my brother a one-armed friendly hug.

I cross my arms over my chest. “Why are you in New York, _Jyou_ ,” I ask. I can’t help but add spite to my voice at having to call him by name.

“I might ask you the same thing, _Kaiba_ ,” he copies me.

“I almost wish I hadn’t made you promise to call him Jyou.” Mokuba groans as we glare at one another. “You two are acting like five-year-olds.”

“It’s not my fault that’s the highest level I can speak on and he can still understand,” I grumble, looking over at my brother.

“That was low, Kaiba,” Jyou points out dryly. I snort. “Wanna go for a walk in the park? We can catch up,” he suggests lightly.

Mokuba gives me a concerned look. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” I sigh.

“Oh, alright. But, if you need to stop, tell us,” Mokuba begs.

“Hai.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Jyou asks, looking over at me as we start down towards the park.

“He’s still not all that used to walking around,” Mokuba answers for me.

Jyou blinks a few times. “Yeah, how _are_ you walking around? Synthetic legs?”

I shake my head. “Synthetic legs wouldn’t have helped. I still wouldn’t have been able to walk or stand.”

“Then, how?”

“Niichan says Marebi-chan did it.” Mokuba shrugs. “Nothing else explains it.”

“I have one question for you, Jyou.”

He looks back at me. “Yeah?”

“Do you always sleep on planes, or were you just tired yesterday?”

“Wha?!” Jyou stops to gape at me. “How the hell did you know all that, Kaiba?!”

I roll my eyes at him. “Because I was sitting next to you, baka.”

“No you weren’t! This old, ugly-looking dude....” He pauses. “You do realize you smelled like a garbage can.”

I snort. “I realized that. It got me through the metal detectors.”

Mokuba giggles. “Niichan had his doctor help him get over here, since no one else knew he was better. What was the story, in case someone asked?” He looks up at me.

I smirk and imitate my old man’s voice. “Jest goin’ ta see my lil girl. She’s sick an’ dyin’, an’ I wanna go see ‘er one last time.”

Jyou bursts out laughing while Mokuba giggles. “You shoulda been a comedian, Kaiba,” Jyou tells me once we start walking again.

“Not my profession, thank you very much,” I reply briskly.

“But, Niichan, what _are_ you going to do now? You’re better and all, but you gave Kaiba Corporation to me. I mean, I’ll give it back if you really want me to...”

“No, no. You keep Kaiba Corporation.” I smile faintly. “I might as well stay here in New York and find something worth doing. I mean, someone has to keep an eye on you.” I hug him around his shoulders.

Mokuba gives me a look. “This from a man who willingly poisons himself every morning,” he complains, referring to this morning’s drama

Jyou raises an eyebrow at us. “How do ya manage that, Kaiba?”

I snort. “It’s coffee, not poison, and I have more, I’ll have you know.”

“Remind me to go through your briefcase when we get home,” Mokuba decides. I award him with a snort as he turns to Jyou. “So, what are you doing here in New York, Jyou?” he asks the inu the question I’d been wondering for two days now.

“Looking for a job, and a place to live. I’m staying at the hostel here till I can get the money for an apartment.” Jyou shrugs.

“You don’t have any money?” Mokuba blinks at him.

“Just money to pay for my room here at the hostel. I send a lot to Shizuka-chan, ya know. She’s supporting two kids by herself. I’ve been helping her out for a while, but Japan’s getting too expensive for me. I’m hoping it’ll be better here.”

Mokuba shakes his head. “It’s not, actually. Prices are rising all over. It’s too crowded, and we’re running out of room.”

“Might as well start shooting random people,” I grumble.

“Niichan!” Mokuba looks at me, shocked. “That’s horrible!”

“Kaiba has a point, though. That’s one of the few ways there is to make more room, unless we can move some of these people into space,” Jyou points out grimly.

“You wanna be a test dog?” I inquire dryly.

“Hey, someone has to help Shizuka-chan!”

“What about the kids’ father?” I ask, frowning.

“That no-good?” Jyou snorts. “He’s in jail for beating her.”

“Right where he belongs, then.” Mokuba nods.

“I guess.” Jyou puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the sky, ice cream long gone.

“Jyou, do you want to live at the mansion? I mean, there’s a lot of room and stuff...” Mokuba glances over at me for my approval.

“It’s your house, Mokuba-chan,” I point out with a shrug. “I own the one in Japan.”

“That’s it!” Mokuba bounces a few times and Jyou and I stop to look at him. “Jyou, you can stay here in New York, in my mansion, and Shizuka-chan and her kids can stay in Niichan’s mansion in Japan! Neither of you will have to pay rent, so that’s solves half your problem right there, and Shizuka-chan’s kids can have more space to run around, _and_ they’ll be safer.”

Jyou gapes at us. “You two would do that for us?”

“That’s what friends are for!” Mokuba smiles. Then he elbows my side. “Niichan?”

“I suppose that would work. No one’ll be living there anyway.” I shrug, preoccupied.

“What are you scheming, Kaiba?” Jyou inquires.

“First off, if you’re going to be living with us, the name is Seto,” I warn. Jyou nods. “And I’m not scheming, I’m thinking.”

“Same thing where you’re concerned,” Jyou mumbles.

“So, what are you thinking about, Niichan?” Mokuba asks quickly, before I can start another bickering match with Jyou.

“Well, Jyou has a point. If we can find a way to get people up into space, there would be more room. I know people have been trying for decades, but no one’s got it perfect. Something always malfunctions, and it’s never the same thing twice....” I frown.

Mokuba furrows his brow in thought. “And you think you can fix these problems?”

“If Kaiba Corp will allow me the use of its knowledge, and I can get through to NASA, yeah.” I nod. “I know you have the stuff to do it. I started this project before the accident.” I look over at Jyou. “And the inu might get a job out of this.”

Jyou makes a face. “I thought you were calling me Jyou.”

“Momentary slip of my memory.” I shrug, then look over at Mokuba, who is thinking. “Mokuba-chan?”

“Can you really do it?” He looks up at me. “And not for the rich people with all the money, or even Kaiba Corporation’s fame. I want you to make it so _everyone_ can get up into space.”

I shake my head. “The space fare is NASA’s end of the project. I’m just building this. But, technically, if this project works, and people _can_ live in space, there will be more room, and prices for homes can go down. It’s better than nothing, or, at least, my going around and randomly shooting people.” I grin.

Mokuba offers me a hand. “Deal.”

I take the hand and we shake on it. “And we start tomorrow.”

Mokuba makes a face. “I really am not going to be getting any work done today, am I?”

“A deal, is a deal,” I point out. “And aren’t you supposed to be spending time with your mystery relative?” I smirk.

“Mystery relative? It sounded to me like he surprised you at your office, Mokuba, unless he still....” Jyou starts out.

“I have a key to the back door,” I cut in. “And I’d changed before going upstairs.”

“There’s a backdoor to that place?” Jyou gapes at us.

“Of course there is.” I roll my eyes. “What sort of idiot wouldn’t have a back door?”

“Eheheh....” Jyou gives me a stupid look.

I give him a dry look. “I’m rethinking hiring you.”

“Would you two stop bickering?” Mokuba groans. “Come on, Jyou, let’s get your stuff and get you situated at the mansion. Then we can go out for food. Argue about work tomorrow.”

Jyou and I trade one more quick glare. “Truce?” he asks, holding out a hand and offering a smile.

I nod and take the hand. “For today.” We shake.

“I think I’m going to regret this whole ‘living in the same house together’ thing before this week is up...” Mokuba groans.

I put an arm around his shoulders and hug him close. “We won’t kill each other.”

“Just bicker non-stop.” Jyou nods.

“I’m regretting it already.” Jyou and I share a laugh.

~Maybe the inu isn’t so bad after all,~ I decide.

~* _(Bring me to life)  
I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_*~

Mokuba leads me to his room. “You might as well sleep in here,” he tells me, smiling.

I close the door behind us. “Works for me.” I lead him over to the bed and pull him down in my lap. “Now, where were we last night?”

“Well, no shirts...” Mokuba hums.

“Then why are we wearing them now?” I smile and kiss him softly, then pull my shirt off. He nods and pulls his own shirt off. Both articles of clothing fall to the ground next to the bed as I press Mokuba back on the bed. “I do have one little question for you.” I whisper, resting my elbows on either side of his head, using them to prop me up over him.

“Yeah?” he whispers, breath coming in short puffs.

“Are you virgin?”

He nods. “Marebi-chan and I were going to be each other’s firsts.”

I kiss him softly. “I don’t know whether to be proud that you two made that decision, or sad that she died before that happened.” I rub a thumb over his cheek.

“Be both.” Mokuba suggests. “You can even be happy you’ll be my first instead.” He forces a smile, but the look in his eyes tell me how much he’s still hurting.

“Too many emotions.” I smile as he laughs. “If it helps any, you’re not the only one that misses her, Mokuba-chan. She was like a sister to me.”

“I know. You need someone to have a mutual understanding with,” he jokes.

“Not too hard to find. I’m not the only one in this room who is, how did Jesse put it, ‘hot’.”

Mokuba’s cheeks blush softly. “Hey, Niichan, who was your first?”

I shake my head. “Not a topic I wanna discuss.”

“You sure? I wanna know who I’m supposed to fight with for you.” Mokuba grins.

I rolls my eyes. “Fight with the dead all you want, ai.”

“Oh.” Mokuba sighs. “Should I be sad?”

“Be glad.” I kiss him quickly. “I hated every moment.” Then, before he can put two and two together, I slip a hand into his pants and brush his member. Mokuba lets out a gasp. “Side comment; I hope you have lubrication.”

“Get your hand out of my pants and I’ll go get it,” Mokuba hisses as I brush his penis with my fingers again.

I smirk. “Get your pants off while you’re up, would ya?” I whisper before kissing him, then removing my hand and letting him up.

“Brothers.” He snorts, walking towards the bathroom.

I snicker and finish undressing, letting my pants and underwear join to pile on the floor. ~Woohoo! Erection!~ I laugh at myself. ~I am a pitiful excuse for a human being sometimes.~ I lay back on the bed and close my eyes to wait for Mokuba.

I sense him, rather than hear him, once he comes out from the bathroom. He pauses for a second in the doorway, then starts tiptoing towards the bed. I laugh internally. ~Is he trying to sneak up on me? Oh, this is perfect!~ I keep perfectly still, eyes shut.

When he reaches the edge of the bed I snake my arm out and around him, then pull him down on top of me. He lets out an undignified cry. “Seto!”

I open my eyes and smirk. “No sneaking up on me, it doesn’t work,” I warn him, rolling us over.

“Damn you,” he whispers before pulling me down for a kiss.

There’s a knock on the door. “Mokuba, are you okay?” Jyou asks through the door.

“I’m fine. Go back to bed, Jyou,” Mokuba replies. We hear Jyou go back down the hall.

I kiss Mokuba’s nose softly. “You scream too loud. We’ll have to gag you,” I inform him, smiling.

“Sure you will. Right after I kick you out of my room for scaring me,” Mokuba says in what I hope is a fake serious voice.

“I wouldn’t be scaring you if you weren’t sneaking up on me,” I reply in my own serious voice.

“Humph.” Mokuba makes a face at me.

“Lubrication?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to gag me?” Mokuba asks in a chilled voice.

“Can you keep your voice down?” I reply coolly. He hands over the lubrication without a word. I sit back and look down at him. “Mokuba-chan, I can sit here all day.”

“It’s nighttime,” he points out.

“It’s day in Japan,” I respond, mentally smacking myself for my mistake.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I got pissed.” Mokuba sighs.

I set the little bottle down on the table next to me and lean down over him again. “You’re scared.” He opens his mouth to snap at me and I put a hand over his mouth soothingly. “Mokuba-chan, don’t lie, we both know it, and, if it helps any, I’m scared too.” I cup his cheek in the hand that had been over his mouth and bring our lips together for a few seconds. “And I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re not hurt.”

Mokuba smiles softly. “I trust you, Niichan.” Then he reaches up to kiss me again.

As we kiss, I reach out and grab the bottle from the side table, pouring a small amount of the liquid into a hand before putting it back. I dip a couple fingers into the stuff, then, cautiously, reach down and press a finger into him. He gasps into my mouth. “It’s okay. It’ll hurt for a little, okay?” I whisper. He nods and I press a second finger into the entrance. He bites his lip and closes his eyes as I stretch him slowly.

After a minute or two, I pull my fingers out and move myself so I can slick up my own erection. I pause to rub a thumb against his cheek. “Hey, Mokuba-chan, it’s okay,” I whisper.

His eyes open and he smiles up at me sadly. “Do it.”

I kiss his nose, then press myself against his opening. He gasps as I slide into him and his eyes close again. I pause once I feel I’m in far enough. ~Give him time. Let him set the pace.~ I tell myself, kissing his nose again.

Mokuba giggles suddenly. “That tickles, you kissing my nose,” he informs me. His eyes open and our gazes lock.

“Does it now?” I smile and wiggle a little bit, getting a gasp from him.. “I suppose next you’ll be telling me that tickles too.”

“I suppose it does,” Mokuba replies lightly.

“Ready?” I ask, searching his eyes for something. Don’t know what exactly, only know it’s something. Pain, or maybe a sign that he is lying.

Whatever it is, I don’t find it. “Ready.” Mokuba nods.

I set my mind, I’m nervous too, and start moving out. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “It’s going to be okay,” I whisper to him. ~Am I hurting him? Don’t let me be hurting him. Please, I don’t want to hurt him!~ I cry in my mind as I press back into him.

I force myself to think of ways to numb the pain. Some sort of pleasure. ~I _could_ give him a hickey....~ I think, smirking to myself. ~That will make life interesting for him.~ So, I lean down and kiss at his neck, then open my mouth and nip at it.

Stormy blue eyes fly open. “What are you doing?” he hisses.

I lean up and kiss him lightly. “You were being too quiet.” Then I go back to what I’ve started.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” I smirk against his neck. “Seto!” He lets out a hiss and shifts to get at me. Suddenly, he lets out a low moan.

I lean back slightly to appraise my work. “Not bad.” Then I look up at him and smirk. Apparently, his shifting caused me to hit something, and he likes it. “See what happens when you join the rest of the world?” I point out to him brightly.

“Urusei,” he hisses. Then, out of nowhere, he wraps his legs around my waist, giving me a better angle, and pulls me down for a kiss.

I reposition myself and move a little faster, a little harder. He moans again. “I assume that means you like this?” I mumble against his lips.

“More,” he whispers and, since my body is telling me the same thing, I give in, pumping in and out in a swift motion. The look of pure bliss on his face tells me I’m doing just fine. Then I get another mischievous idea. I reach my hand down and begin stroking his member. He lets out a gasp and his eyes widen. “Seto-chan...” he manages.

I smile and wrap my hand around his member, starting to pump it with my thrusts. His eyes cloud over and he buries a hand in my hair, then pulls my head down for a brutal kiss, which I return full-force. Then his muscles clench, and he shoots semen all over my hand and our stomachs, crying out into my mouth. I close my eyes and follow him over the edge silently.

We pause for a breath for a few seconds before I pull away and go to get a washcloth to clean us both off. I clean myself off in the bathroom, then walk back out and smile at him. “Not only are you loud, you are also messy,” I tell him lightly.

Mokuba makes a face and grabs the washcloth from me. “Humph. At least I _showed_ my enjoyment. You didn’t make a sound.” I sit down on the bed next to him and close my eyes as he wipes himself off.

Memories of Gozaburo teaching me to stay silent flash through my mind. I didn’t make a sound during that accident, either. It’s been forced into my mind that, if I make a sound, I’ll be punished somehow. ~Yaro,~ I think at Gozaburo, and not for the first time.

“Niichan?” A soft hand touches my shoulder and I look over at Mokuba. He looks worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I smile and take the washcloth. “Messy, messy.”

Mokuba laughs as I stand and head towards the bathroom again. “You don’t seem to need to be around Jyou to act like a five-year-old!” he comments as I walk back out again, washcloth rinsed out and hanging up to dry before going into the dirty clothes hamper.

“Maybe he’s right outside the door, right now.” I smirk, walking over to the door. Mokuba looks terrified. I open the door and look outside at the empty hallway. “Get back to your room, you pervert!” I tell the imaginary Jyou. Mokuba shrieks on the bed and dives under the covers. I laugh and close and lock the door. “He wasn’t there, Mokuba-chan. I was messing with you,” I say, sitting back down on the bed next to the lump.

Mokuba’s head peeks out and he looks at me. “He wasn’t out there? Really? Are you being serious this time?” he begs me.

I smile and cup his face in a hand. “He’s not out there, I swear,” I whisper, then give him a swift kiss. “Now, move over and let’s get some sleep.”

Mokuba nods and does as he’s told. I lay down under the blankets and he attaches himself to my front. “Oyasumi, Niichan. Arigatou,” he mumbles, burying his head in my chest.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head lovingly. “Oyasumi nasai, Mokuba-chan, and, you’re welcome.”

~~~

A/N: Fluffy. *shivers* I hate fluffy. I write it, apparently, but I’m not too fond of it. Gah.... Koi, for you. Fluff instead of angst. Well, there IS angst in there, it’s just microscopic and spaced out, ya know. Watch as I go and try and find it all.... -_-*

When I was looking for the song for this sequel, I thought _Bring Me To Life_ would be perfect, because the fic is basically Seto-chan and Mokuba-kun getting together. The part where it says “now that I know what I’m without, you can't just leave me” was what originally caught my eye. As you’ll recall, in the end of  My Immortal, Seto-chan realizes exactly what it is he wants, needs, and Moku-kun just leaves him broken. So, this is a sort of healing song/fic.  
Then I wrote Lies. A few other things happened in my personal life as well, which I don’t care to explain, and my outlook on this Arc changed, due to both Lies and my personal experiences. Hence, what I had planned to write, will never be written. Instead, we have this, and the song doesn’t QUITE fit Seto-chan anymore, although, some of it does seem to from time to time.  
So, with this change in mind, I started looking for other possibilities for a character, preferably one in the fic, the song could match. I looked at Moku-kun, and it wasn’t until about halfway through the fic that I realized that he’s the one that this song is truly for. Of course, the fic is from Seto-chan perspective, and there was no way I was changing that, but I’d found my character/song outlit.

Also. Look at the length of the song. (Not the fic, the song. *sweatdrop*) When I first saw the song and decided it was the perfect one, I was also going “How the hell am I going to get this whole song into the fic?” Well, the fic shaped itself around the song, and the surprise appearance of everyone’s favorite inu and the movement of the lemon (you may have noted that first “attempt”) added to the fic. In the end, I ended up finding a line that hadn’t been in the lyrics I’d found written out online, but had, in fact, been in the song. (Thanks to my sis for allowing me to borrow her CD, again.) I put that line in the right place and changed the ending I had in mind (which would have ended YET ANOTHER portion to this fic, or, approx. 2-3 more pages) to the one I have now. I think I like this one better, and I’m starting to wonder how I would have added that other ending to this. It no longer seems to fit after the lemon. I’ll probably end up making a sequel to this Arc, to satisfy my curiosity, but, if I do, it won’t be for quite some time. School is starting, and I need to finish that book. -_-* My teachers gave us homework over the summer. I hate them already. Gah.....

About the lemon: You all are VERY lucky (or not ^_^”) that I got that lemon in there. I wasn’t quite sure I wanted it. The first time my feelings – I love the pairing, I really do, but, although I’ve written incest before, I’ve never done a full-blown lemon for it – won out and we got a lime (or should I call that an orange?). The second time, I was bound and determined to write that damned lemon, even if I ended up cursed for life. Well, I don’t know if I’m cursed for life or not, hope not, but I did get the lemon in there, so all is well, I think. Well, the lemon was a result of about an hour of glaring at the screen, a stomach illness which still hasn’t quite gone away (watch me blame it on the chicken and the milk), a slight headache, and two hours in the bathroom, with the computer. Well, the lemon is written, the bathroom stinks, I’m still sick and have a headache, and I’ve finally written an incestuous lemon! Cheers for me! (I go through this for every pairing, it seems, except that Noa/Moku, but we’re not going there. Normally it isn’t this bad, but I can blame that on the fact that it is, indeed, incest, and we’re all taught against such things...*gives readers wary looks* Well, most of us are. Now I’m sure to have very little problem writing that lemon in Nightmare, once I get to that part! ^_~)

As always, thanks to REM, for making me continue off of My Immortal. I have many new plushies and a large store of cookies. And cookies and sugar from the Fearless Leader(Inside joke at our Seto/Moku list). Also, thanks to my lil sis, who gave me my love for Evanescence, as well as the ability to borrow the CD to keep those “creative juices” flowing. And, of course, much love and thanks to my koi for her support (whether it was complaining about the fic or giving me dirty looks about the fic....^_^”) and love which got me through a lot. *hugs and kisses!*(And, REM, I think she’s going to kill you for bribing me. ^_~”)

The longest A/N I’ve ever written that didn’t name all the characters, and it follows one of the longest fics I’ve ever written, is now all done! (Both the fic and the A/N...) I apologize for the length (of the fic), I shall blame it on the song. Well, I smell those brownies downstairs, and I’m starved, so I think I’ll go now! Ja!

~Noa Girl/Junshin


End file.
